


Что твой якорь?

by Katta_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: Питер хотел ухватить волчонка за челюсть и зарычать, а потом откинуть его от себя. Но в этот момент Айзек поднял на него глаза, в которых отразился не страх, а тоска и боль потери. Но за всем этим Питер увидел надежду.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey
Kudos: 12





	Что твой якорь?

**Author's Note:**

> Lana Del Rey - I still love him

_And I remember when I met him, it was so clear that  
he was the only one for me.  
We both knew it, right away.  
He was charismatic, magnetic,  
electric and everybody knew it.  
He was like this hybrid, this mix of  
a man who couldn't contain himself.  
I always got the sense that he became torn  
between being a good person and  
missing out on all of the opportunities that life could  
offer a man as magnificent as him.  
And in that way I understood him  
and I loved him._

— Вот твои книги из дома Хейлов, — проворчал Айзек, кидая на пол сумку посередине лофта. — И вообще, ты, что, сам не мог забрать?

— Не мог, — ответил Питер, не оборачиваясь от окна.

— Так я пойду?

— Нет.

Айзек опустил глаза в пол. Почему он вообще стоит, не решаясь уйти и почему вообще ему необходимо разрешение этого психованного экс-альфы.

— Айзек, — Питер отвернулся от окна, подошел к парню и лениво отпихнул сумку в сторону. Молодой вервольф не поднимал взгляда. — Айзек, — снова позвал его Питер.

— Что?

Питер вздохнул и направился к дивану. Сел и, похлопав по месту рядом с собой, сказал:

— Сядь.

— Нет, — мотнул головой юноша.

— Сядь! — с большим нажимом проговорил Питер.

Айзек послушно направился к дивану, опустился рядом с Питером, не решаясь отодвинутся подальше.

— Айзек, перестань заставлять меня повторять твое имя снова и снова, — в голосе Питера слышалось рычание.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Ну, неужели ты ждешь, что я озвучу это, волчонок? Подумай сам, почувствуй.

Айзек повел носом. Было бы легче, если бы его самого не обуревала смесь эмоций.

— Глубже.

Волчонок втянул в себя воздух. Быстрее выяснит, чего хочет обожаемый в кавычках дядюшка Питер, быстрее смоется подальше от него.

Пахло старым деревом и пылью. Немного затхлостью, потому что Дерек уехал две недели назад, хотя в воздухе все еще витал его запах. И пахло Питером. Айзек не мог сказать, чем именно, это просто был запах Питера.

— Я не понимаю, — вздохнув, сказал Айзек, опустив голову вниз.

Рука Питера легла ему на поясницу.

— Давай. Прочувствуй эмоции. У тебя получится, — голос был вкрадчивым, шедшим из груди, тихим.

Айзек снова вдохнул и закрыл глаза, стараясь сфокусироваться.

— Айзек, чувствуй, — жаркое дыхание Питера обожгло его ухо.

И он почувствовал. Первым нахлынуло на него вожделение, затем острая жажда обладания. Потом он почувствовал липкую холодную ненависть, но она была направлена не на него, а на весь мир в целом. И за этой ненавистью он почувствовал тепло. Тепло, о котором сам Питер еще даже не догадывался.

Айзек повернул к нему лицо. Их дыхания смешивались, взгляды то и дело спускались к губам друг друга. Лейхи нерешительно взял Питера за руку.

— Кажется, мне придется много раз повторять твое имя, Айзек, призывая что-либо сделать.

Питер потянул его на себя и жадно впился в губы мальчишки. Айзек покорно подставлялся, позволяя Питеру проникать в свой рот языком, прикусывать губы, тянуть назад волосы. Питер снова потянул его на себя, усаживая на колени лицом к себе. Руки бывшего альфы блуждали под футболкой, оглаживая поясницу, касаясь груди, сжимая бока парня. Айзек оторвался от его губ и стянул с себя футболку. Питер удивленно вскинул брови. Айзек попытался поднять пуловер, но тот резко перехватил его руки, останавливая.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Айзек.

Питер чувствовал исходящее от парня желание. Да и не надо было быть оборотнем, чтобы понять это. Оттопыренные джинсы и напрягшиеся мышцы давно говорили за себя.

Питер отвел руки в стороны, позволяя снять с себя верх. Айзек приподнялся, помогая ему избавиться от рукавов, и Питер подхватил его под бедра одной рукой, другой, надавливая на спину, прижал к себе.

Айзек хотел Питера, хотел быть прижатым к этой мощной груди, хотел чувствовать эти опасные руки на себе, но мог ли он доверять? Мог ли он чувствовать себя в безопасности?

— Расслабься, — прошептал Питер, уловив напряжение в юноше. — Будет лучше, если ты расслабишься.

— Я, кажется, уже слышал это однажды.

— Я ведь не убил тебя тогда.

— Тогда здесь был Дерек, который мог тебя остановить.

Питер выпустил когти. Он молча провел ими вдоль позвоночника Айзека, то едва касаясь, то царапая до крови.

— Ты правда думаешь, что меня может кто-либо остановить? Если с тобой что-то случится, это будет твоя вина.

Айзек задрожал.

«Правильно, ты должен бояться!» — слова готовы были сорваться с губ Хейла. Он хотел ухватить волчонка за челюсть и прорычать эти слова в губы, а потом откинуть его от себя. Но в этот момент Айзек поднял на него глаза, в которых отразился не страх, а тоска и боль потери. Но за всем этим Питер увидел надежду. Надежду быть кем-то важным для кого-то особенного. Все те чувства, которые сам Питер так яро от себя гнал, не давая поглотить. Он с радостью принимал ярость, гнев, ненависть и жажду мести. Они стали частью его сущности, и между ним и волком внутри не было никакой разницы. Айзек кротко посмотрел на него, потом закрыл глаза и, выдохнул, расслабляясь в руках бывшего альфы.

— Ты знаешь, почему тот ритуал проводят именно альфы? — Питер убрал со лба Айзека пару непослушных кудряшек.

Айзек мотнул головой.

— Альфы проводят этот ритуал не только потому, что он требует много внутренней силы и умения, но еще и потому, что между участниками возникает сильная связь. Беты и так испытывают привязанность к альфе, это инстинкт стаи, и поэтому для них особых изменений не возникает. Но если бета делает это с бетой и между ними есть предпосылки связи… я видел и чувствовал не только именно то воспоминание о стае альф, я чувствовал и видел всю твою жизнь. Я не стал говорить Дереку. Ну, ты знаешь, это ведь я. Никогда не делаю ничего просто так.

— Я… я что-то почувствовал тогда, но не понял. И потом, когда ребята держали меня в ванной, чтобы я вспомнил, где Бойд и Эрика. Мне напомнило это то, как отец держал меня в подвале и делал ужасные вещи, — Айзек вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, — но потом я вспомнил момент, когда ты воткнул в меня свои когти. Я не помнил боль, прошивающую мое тело, я помнил силу, исходящую от тебя. Силу, которой хватит, ну, ты знаешь, чтобы защитить меня. Я помнил тебя. Я помнил…

Питер провел рукой по лицу волчонка.

— Айзек, я бы хотел, чтобы это я убил твоего отца.

— Ему уже отомстили.

— Да, но не за тебя. Не за все, что ты пережил.

— Месть не самое главное, Питер!

— Нет, главное! Она мой якорь.

— Питер…

Айзек легко коснулся губ Хейла своими. Губы юноши были мягкими, он едва касался ими Питера, но мужчине хотелось большего. Он, углубив поцелуй, повалил Айзека на диван, попутно расстегивая его ремень.

С губ Айзека сорвался громкий стон, когда Питер сквозь ткань боксеров сжал его член рукой. Лейхи почувствовал прикосновение острых зубов на своей шее.

— Питер, погоди, — Айзек уперся руками в плечи мужчины, останавливая его.

— Что? У меня есть защита, не переживай, — Питер попытался вернуться к поцелуям, но Айзек вновь его остановил.

— Да нет же. У меня…

— Айзек, я понимаю, что у тебя никогда не было секса с мужчиной. Все нормально.

Айзек нервно облизал губы.

— Питер. Не только с парнем. Вообще не было.

Питер удивленно заморгал.

— Что… вообще?

— Господи, Боже мой, а с кем бы он был? С трупами на кладбище? — Айзек отвернулся.

— Эй, Айзек, — Питер легко погладил его по лицу. — Это даже лучше. Ты хочешь этого?

— Да.

— Кажется, я правда большой злой волк. Я совратил красную шапочку, — мужчина ухмыльнулся.

— Питер! Я сейчас тебя ударю, и мне плевать, что потом будет.

— Чшш, не злись, — ответил ему Питер.

Он легко коснулся губами шеи, провел языком по ключице, прикусил сосок. Слушая стоны Айзека, лаская это податливое тело, льнущее к нему, зверь внутри Питера срывался на рык. Питер стащил с себя и Айзека остатки одежды. Он обхватил рукой его член, размазывая смазку по головке. Тело Айзека выгнулось навстречу.

— Питер, — еле слышно прошептал юноша.

Питер свесился с дивана и пошарил под ним рукой.

— Раздвинь ноги.

— У тебя еще и смазка есть?! — воскликнул Айзек, увидев в руке Питера прозрачный тюбик.

— Не у меня, а у Дерека. Я просто знаю, где она лежит.

— А Дереку-то он зачем?

Питер закатил глаза.

— Я, что, один в курсе, что уже два месяца как Дерек и Стайлз встречаются?

— Эээ, да. Ну, спасибо, что сказал. Буду знать, — ответил Айзек. — Ау!

Питер, размазав смазку по колечку мышц, попытался протолкнуться внутрь.

— Расслабься!

— Не могу! Это у меня первый раз! Можно больше снисходительности? Даже от тебя!

— Господи, да ты болтаешь больше Стилински! Стонешь, правда, лучше. Хочешь я сделаю тебе больно, и ты точно расслабишься? — с издевкой спросил Питер.

Айзек замолчал. Питер, слегка надавив, проник внутрь и стал, мягко надавливая, растягивать мышцы.

С губ Айзека слетел стон.

— Питер, — жарко прошептал он

— Мм?

— Поцелуй меня.

Глаза волчонка полыхнули желтым светом, когда Питер вошел в него. Мужчина остановился, давая Айзеку привыкнуть. Самым тяжелым было быть аккуратным сейчас, когда так хотелось взять этого мальчишку с непокорными кудрями и безумно прекрасными глазами полностью и сразу, погрузив в него когти, зубы, оставить на нем свои метки. Мое, не отдам, только не его! Никогда.

Айзек немного приподнялся на руках и попробовал двинуться в сторону Питера. Было больно, но ему хотелось большего. Хотелось раствориться в Питере. Хотелось отдаться всем этим чувствам, исходящим от него. Хотелось впитать их в себя, хотелось принадлежать целиком и полностью.

Питер, обняв его руками, стал двигаться. С губ срывалось тихое рычание. Айзек припал губами к его шее и стонал, тихо шепча имя мужчины.

Питер коротко рыкнул, когда полезли когти, и он почувствовал, что обращается. Он остановился.

— Не сдерживайся, — прошептал Айзек, переводя дыхание. — Не сдерживайся, я исцелюсь.

Хотелось выть, кусать, рвать на кусочки… Острые когти проехались по плечу Айзека, оставляя кровавые следы. Смесь боли и наслаждения прошивала тело молодого оборотня насквозь. Питер пропустил руку между их животами и стал водить по члену юноши в такт своим движениям.

Глаза Питера горели холодным голубым огнем. Айзек пронзительно закричал, когда оборотень погрузил острые зубы в его плечо. Но Айзек просто сильнее прижался к мужчине, насаживаясь на него, целуя и понимая, что Питеру так надо.

***

Струи горячей воды стекали по телу, унося с собой капли крови. Царапины и укусы уже затянулись. Айзек подставил голову под струи воды. Он старался ни о чем не думать, хотя мысли все время возвращались к произошедшему. Ему было хорошо. Ему хотелось еще. Но это Питер… будет ли с ним это еще? Он услышал, как входная дверь отъехала в сторону и через двадцать секунд вернулась на место. Парень обреченно вдохнул. Теперь только воспоминания. То, чем наполнена его жизнь. Теперь это будет самым главным.

Постояв еще пару минут под душем, он вылез из ванной, наспех вытерся, оделся и решил убраться из лофта подальше зализывать теперь уже душевные раны.

Коротко вздохнув, он вышел в главную комнату.

— Ну и долго же ты моешься, Айзек, — Питер сидел на полу на стащенных с дивана подушках. — Придется есть холодную пиццу.

Он улыбнулся. Не осклабился, не иронизировал. Просто улыбнулся. Айзек удивленно заморгал.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Питер и добавил, — иди ко мне.

Айзек подошел, и опустившись на подушку рядом, коротко улыбнулся. Питер про себя заметил, что Айзек всегда так улыбается. Украдкой. Улыбка всегда озаряла его лицо как вспышка и быстро исчезала. Айзек никогда не позволял себе улыбнуться по-настоящему. Он ждал наказания за свою радость.

Питер взял его за руку и притянул к себе. Айзек откинулся спиной на грудь мужчины и прикрыл глаза.

Питер, одной рукой обнимая Айзека за плечи, другой теребя его кудрявые волосы, спросил:

— А что твой якорь, Айзек?

— Память, — не открывая глаз, ответил он.


End file.
